onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama/Image Gallery
Manga Kid saitama.png|Saitama at 12 years old Saitama's physique.jpg|Saitama's true physique Anime Title Card Saitama cutscreen.png|Saitama featured on the episode titlecard GBzJfpM.jpg Saitama serious strike titlecard.png|Saitama's "Serious Strike" featured on the episode titlecard Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc VaccineManDead.png|Defeating Vaccine Man SaitamaHair.png|Saitama before losing his hair CrabandSaitama.png|Crabrante leaving Saitama Comeatme.png|Saitama deciding to be a hero CrabranteDeath.png|Saitama defeating Crabrante Marugori getting punched by Saitama.png|Saitama killing Marugori DeadCar.png|Saitama killing Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II KoliPC3.png|Saitama taking a bath KoliPC4.png|Saitama watching TV KoliPC6.png|Injured Saitama KoliPC7.png|Saitama starring at Subterranean King SaitamaOnTop.png|Standing on top SaitamavsSubKing.png|Defeating Subterranean King House of Evolution Arc Here you go. Some water..png|Watering his cactus Saitama vs. Mosquito.png|Saitama slaps a mosquito Saitamadistraught.png|Saitama distraught Catchingmosquito.png|Catching the mosquito Bugspray.png|Saitama chasing with a bugspray Naked saitama.png|A naked Saitama talking to Genos Mosquito Girl killed by Saitama.png|Saitama killing Mosquito Girl soimbald.png|"So I'm bald--what's your problem" OnePunchMan 2 - 9.png|Listening to Genos QlonfZu12.png|Sitama glaring at Ground Dragon QlonfZu13.png|"Found you" One Punch Man 3 - 28.png|Saitama and Genos being analyzed catchinggenos.png|Saitama catches Genos ScarySaitama.png|Saitama intimidating look One Punch Man 3 - 37.png|Arraving at House of Evolution One Punch Man 3 - 41.png|"Uh...What was that all of a sudden?" One Punch Man 3 - 95.png saitamarunning.png|Sitama's 10km run noac.png One Punch Man 3 - 97.png|Saitama killing Carnage Kabuto NormalSaitama.png|Saitama's average face SaitamaProfiled.png|Saitama's serious face Hero Association Saga Paradise Group Arc nightmare.png|Saitama waking up from a nightmare schock.png|Shocked after hearing the news SaitamaRevenge.png|Saitama begins the hunt for Paradise Group terrorist.png|Saitama accused of being a terrorist disappointedsaitama.png|Saitama disappointed remembering.png|Saitama remembering his childhood catchingsword.png|Saitama catching Sonic's sword saitamainschock.png|Saitama in shock National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama's true physique (anime).png|Saitama's true physique 1500mrun.png|Finishing 1500 m run He's that strong.png|Lifting weights Saitama being serious.png|Shot put punchingmachine.png|Punching machine Onepunch-man 5.png|With Genos in the locker room results.png|Result at the exam I'm only a C class hero.png|"Stop analyzing" Saitamaseminar.png|Saitama at the seminar guminface.pngbubble pops dinnerthoughts.png|"What should I have for dinner?" oppai.png|Saitama wearing an "oppai" hoodie ("boobs" in romanized Japanese) Genos attacks.png|Saitama training with Genos Misses.png|Dodging one of Genos' attacks What in the-.png|About to attack Punch of Death.png|Death Punch! Nice try, man.png|"I'm starving. Time for lunch." I can't eat this.png|After eating to much udon Rumored Monster Arc OnePunch-man 6 - 2.png worried.png|Saitama after hearing the news OnePunch-man 6 - 5.png|Searching for a crime Tired.png|Saitama exhausted Worriedsaitama.png|Fidgety SaitamaBitesSword.png|Sitama bites [[Speed-o'-Sound Sonic|Sonic]'s sword OnePunch-man 6 - 10.png|Threatening Speed-o'-Sound Sonic OnePunch-man 6 - 12.png|Being lectored by Tanktop Tiger OnePunch-man 6 - 14.png|Saving a child Saitamashopping.png|Saitama shopping SaitamavsKI.png|Sitama vs Kombu Infinity Konbu.png|Saitama making kombu Eyebrows.png|Teasing Genos Rainbow.png|Spitting his drink Giant Meteor Arc Readingmanga.png|Reading manga Meetingsaitama.png|Saitama appears Building.png|Smashes the building with his force SaitamavMeteor.png|Saitama destroys the meteor Guessthatsetttles.png|"Guess that settles it" Hearingrank.png|After hearing his new rank Saitamaleaving.png|Saitama leaves to check outside Confrotation.png|Saitama is confronted by Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole Stunt.png|The brothers try to pull a publicity stunt Tttfegeted.png|Tanktop Tiger defeated Attack.png|Tanktop Black Hole attacks SaitamavTTBH.png|Saitama grabs his hand Conffesion.png|Saitama tells everyone he destroyed the meteor Pissed.png|Yelling at a protester Goinghome.png|Saitama and Genos go home Sea Monster Arc Saitamanocty.png|Saitama vs. Seafolk Deadocty.png|Easy victory Mangareader.png|Reading manga watchingtvjcity.png|Turns on the news Running.png|Heading towards J-City Seeingsaitama.png|While searching for Genos, he encounters License-less Rider Ridingdirty.png|Saitama rides with License-less Rider SaitamaSerious.png|Saitama gets serious Herostatsaitama.png|Saitama's hero stat Mumencatch.png|Saitama catches License-less Rider SaitamaPissed.png|After being hit by the Sea King Size.png|Sea King vs. Saitama begins Trypunch.png|Sea King tries to punch him HoleinSeaKing.png|Saitama easily kills him Fromshopping.png|Days later, coming from a shopping spree Droid.png|A droid arrives Fanletters.png|Receiving fan letters Nervous.png|Nervously opening his mail Hatemail.png|Only to be a hate mail Protectivegenos.png|Being protected by Genos Thankyouletter.png|He also receives a thank you letter C1promotion.png|A promotion letter promotioninterview.png|His promotion interview Motivation.png|Can't be by Genos' side if he is C rank Promotion.png|His promotion to B class rank 101 Shop.png|Decided to eat at an udon shop Atshop.png|There he meets License-less Rider Happy.png|Celebrating his promotion OVA Road to Hero Saitamaappears.png|Sitama appears Ripping.png|Ripping his pants Rippedpants.png|Ripped pants Hahaha.png|Saitama embarrassed Cheking.png|Checking sketchbook Suprise.png|Doesn't like what he sees Exuse.png|Saitama makes up an excuse Criminal1.png|Noticing crime Criminal2.png|An increase in crime Criminal3.png|Beating robber Recevingtracksuit.png|Receiving his tracksuit Hidingfromlandlady.png|Saitama hiding from his landlady Sotheresreward.png|After hearing there is a reward Explained.png|Tailor explaining the situation On_the_street.png|Saitama kicked out Homeless.png|Saitama on the street Talking.png|Returning the paper Recevingherosuit.png|Saitama receiving his hero suit Insuit.png|Trying his suit Hidingsuit.png|Hiding his suit under his clothes Eating.png|Telling Genos his story Chopstick.png|Saitama's broken chopsticks A Shadow That Snuck Up Too Close Watchingtv.png|Saitama watching a movie Eyes.png|Having a drink Laundry1.png|Doing his laundry Alarmed.png|Saitama alarmed BEINGSTALKED.png|Saitama being followed by Genos Takingorder.png|Taking his order Wallez.png|Saitama's wallet Going.png|Leaving for a minute Toilet.png|Using the restroom Realizingstalker.png|Saitama realized his being stalked Waiting.png|Waiting for his stalker 2hpasted.png|2 hours has passed Returningdvd.png|Saitama returning DVD MEM_n_Saitama.png|Saitama meets Men's Esthetician Man Youstolemyfrenchfry.png|Accusing him of stealing his french fry Hotfist.png|Saitama's hot fist Punched.png|A hole in wall Kitty.png|Trying to pet a cat Ramen.png|Eating ramen Category:Galleries